


Keep Feeling Fascination

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-15
Updated: 2006-12-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He wasn't a young guy anymore but when she was doing this he felt as if he could leap tall buildings in a single bound.





	Keep Feeling Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This story was part of a bigger story but didn't really fit...this definitely stands alone. So the other story may come down the pike at another time. The McGarrys certainly like the spice and I always have fun with them. The title comes from the Human League song.  


* * *

“You wanna tell me why you are tinkering around in the bathroom?” CJ asked.

It was a cold and snowy February night…CJ was content watching a rerun of Lyon’s Den while Charlie and her friend Georgia took over the living room. Leo could do without Rob Lowe but he was dealing with it. A biography of General George Marshall sat on his nightstand. 

“I will not tell you, and it is because I am not tinkering. I know exactly what I am doing.”

“Are you going to share?”

“Currently, no. I’ll be out in a little while.”

CJ shrugged, flipping to the Weather Channel. She and Nora would probably do shopping and a late lunch tomorrow; she needed to know what to expect. There was definitely going to be a significant snow tonight. There was a loud bang from the bathroom and Leo was cursing.

“I'm OK!” he shouted.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Leo, I am coming in there. You're probably destroying something of mine and keeping it from me.”

“I'm not.” he stuck his head out. “All is well. You don’t need to come in here, OK?”

CJ was skeptical but she did not want to miss the local weather. Just as it was going off, Leo came out of the bathroom with his little digital camcorder.

“Hey baby, why don’t you smile for the camera?”

“Oh no. No, no, no.” CJ covered her eyes.

“C'mon baby, you know how good you look on TV. Say hello.”

“Hi there.” CJ waved.

Leo flipped the television off, focusing on CJ again.

“Why don’t you get undressed for me?” he asked.

“I would be happy to, as soon as you turn that thing off.”

“What's the fun in that? Show me some of that sexy skin. You should be used to being filmed by now.”

CJ smiled, toying with the hem of her tee shirt. She laughed and pulled it over her head. Leo grinned at the sound of her gaiety. That laugh had been driving him out of his mind for as long as he could remember. He knew more mind blowing was to come…CJ got on her knees, pulling the ponytail from her hair.

“That’s it, go with the flow. You are so damned sexy. I think we could use a bit of music.”

Leo turned on the IPod…George Michael sang Faith. He watched his wife dance on her knees across the bed through the camera display. She wore pajama pants and a purple bra.

“Get naked baby. I want to see that luscious body.”

“If this ends up in The Post I will kill you with my bare hands.”

“This is for my private collection.” Leo replied. “And there are much better things we can do tonight with our bare hands.”

“You like to touch or watch Mr. Vice-President?”

“A lot a bit of both.”

“Get over here and prove it.”

Leo placed the camera on the vanity table on the other side of the bed. He undressed completely; figuring it would make CJ comfortable enough to do the same. If he didn’t seem to mind having his wrinkled butt on film she would be just fine. 

“Oh my God, I can't believe it.” CJ laughed as Leo lay on the bed and took her into his arms. “You mean business.”

They kissed passionately, Leo reaching around her back to unsnap her bra. He threw it on the floor.

“Just relax baby. I want to give you some very special attention.”

He kissed and stroked her breasts, biting her nipples. CJ arched her back and moaned. She loved his mouth; loved the way it made her feel. All these years later and it still had that effect.

“Oh God Leo.” She caressed the nape of his neck. 

He moved his mouth down her skin. It wasn’t long before they were both naked. Leo bit her thigh and CJ growled. She pulled him up to her.

“How about giving you a little special attention?” CJ asked, rolling them over.

“I cannot find a reason to say no to that Mrs. McGarry.”

“I bet you can't. Lie back Mr. Vice-President, and enjoy the ride.”

CJ moved down his body with her mouth. She kissed, licked, sucked, and bit him, loving the sound of Leo’s satisfied mumblings. Her mouth was warm around his shaft and though he knew where the journey would end, Leo held on tight not to lose his grip. He was not a young man anymore but when she was doing this, it felt as if he could leap tall buildings in a single bound.

“Oh baby, oh that’s perfect…absolutely perfect. Mmm, touch yourself for me baby.”

She smiled around his erection, her hand moving between her thighs. Leo ran his fingers through her hair.

“Oh God, Claudia Jean, more! Spread your legs more, more baby…I want to see all of you.”

CJ increased the pace of her mouth as well as her hand; Leo came in a rush. She tasted every drop of him before sitting on her knees and letting him watch her bring herself to climax.

“Stroke your breasts; squeeze them CJ. My God, you're stunning.”

“Does that turn you on, watching me play with myself? You like me touching my breasts? Does it make your cock hard?”

Leo certainly hoped it did. He played with it a bit, having no idea if it would get hard again. Nothing like giving it the old Vice-Presidential try.

“Tell me how good it feels CJ. You look so hot.”

“It feels amazing. Do you see what you do to me? Oh Leo, ohhh…I'm hot for you. You make me so excited and so fucking wet. Oh my God.”

“Don’t come yet baby, hold on.”

“I can't.” she quivered. “Oh God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

CJ bit her lip, crying out his name as her body blossomed around her exploring fingers. Leo pulled her close, taking her fingers and sliding them into his mouth.

“Goddamn, you are delicious.” he licked her fingers again.

“Leo.” She shivered. “Wow Leo.”

She fell back against the pillows. Leo was above her, kissing and caressing her.

“That was definitely adding some extra spice.” He whispered.

“Who knew I was ready for my close up? Oh my God.” She giggled nervously.

“What's the matter?”

“We just videotaped our sex.”

“Baby you are blushing and that is adorable.”

“It’s a first. The video, not the blush.”

“It’s just something for us Claudia Jean. We don’t have to do it again if you don’t like it.”

“I forgot about it after a while. It might be something fun every once in a while, though I cannot imagine watching it.” she laughed. “Who does that? That must be weird.”

“Oh I could definitely watch it; and I will. By the way, we didn’t videotape our sex sex. I'm definitely in favor of doing so.”

CJ laughed, kissing him. She caressed his face.

“I love you Leo McGarry.”

“Love you more.”

“I bet I love you more.”

“Uh uh, I love you more.”

They both fell out laughing. CJ held him close as Winston jumped on the bed. He tried to move himself between the couple but it didn’t work. Finally, he just barked his intent. CJ laughed, Leo gently hit his nose, and the dog got the message. Winston moved to the other side of the bed.

“Who would ever believe that Winston was supposed to be my dog?” CJ asked. “All he cares about is you; he is jealous of me.”

“Mmm hmm. He gets my attention most of the day. I only want to focus on you right now.”

“Now that sounds like a plan. Turn the camera off Leo. Anything else that happens here tonight will be between just the two of us.”

“Yes ma'am.” Kissing her, he got up and grabbed the camera. “Hey, something else is happening tonight?”

“Come back to bed and find out.”

He wore the sexy grin as he moved back into her arms.

***


End file.
